


Lullaby

by Trademarkian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trademarkian/pseuds/Trademarkian
Summary: Just a one-shot of something that happens during the fic Who I Used To Be by TheNaiveMuse, Not canon in any way. Starscream has a bad night and Caitlin helps him feel better.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaiveMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaiveMuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who I Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701720) by [TheNaiveMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaiveMuse/pseuds/TheNaiveMuse). 



Massive clawed hands grabbed at him – throwing him onto the other wing of the ship. Loud footsteps signaled Megatron coming up to where he had hit the ship. Quickly transforming back into root mode, he put his hands up in surrender. 

“MASTER! PLEASE!!!!!!” Starscream wailed. But it was no use – the Decepticon Lord dragged him off into the hall of the ship. Starscream cried and screamed to no avail. The scene shifted - 

\- He was being thrown into a dark cell, no window. His wings got stuck, He felt rather than saw Megatron bend them in to fit, despite the seeker’s cries. “Please! Let me out! LET ME OUT!” 

The walls got darker and smaller. Some liquid substance began trickling into the cell. Energon. His energon, dripping from the breaks in his wings. He couldn’t see…couldn’t feel….couldn’t breathe…

Again the dream changed. He was being held by his neck off the ground. Fluid pooled up around his optics. “Please….no…” Megatron chuckled. He slammed Starscream down on the bridge console face first, over and over and over. He could hear the other cons laughing at him as he cried. Finally, his master let go. Star slipped to the ground in agony. Then, a pede on his back and a claw on his wing. Star looked up to see Megatron’s evil grin and he tore the wing from its spot of the seeker’s back.   
“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” 

Star woke up with a shout. The scars on his back burned. He shook and cried out. Somehow the blanket had fallen on the floor during his nightmare. He heard footsteps coming down the staircase and froze. But they weren’t big, dreadful pede-steps of an angry warlord bored and looking for something to torment. They were the soft steps of slippers, his friend, his dear Caitlin. 

She came down gently. “Star? Are you all right?” He couldn’t seem to answer. Caitlin picked up the blanket from the floor and tucked it around him. “It was just a dream.”  
He couldn’t stop crying, but her soft hands on his arms had an impact. “Everything is okay. You’re here.” She said. “You’re safe.” 

He couldn’t believe her….it had all felt so real. But her words brought Star back to reality. “It…I…”

She looked at him with concern. “Do you want to talk about it?” she prodded.

“No!” he trembled. “I can’t….” 

Caitlin looked sad, but nodded. “All right…okay. Just lay back down. Here, put your head in my lap.” he did. She combed her fingers through his hair and hummed.

It was sweet and slow, and made him sleepy. “What is that?” Star asked. 

“Oh, just a lullaby...” Caitlin said. “My mother used to sing it to me when I had bad dreams.” 

“Hmmm. It’s nice..” he gazed up at her. The last thing he remembered before falling back asleep was the smile on her face and the feeling of her gentle hands.


End file.
